The Perils of The Teen Half-Bloods
by Rainidaze
Summary: RE-POST/RE-DO of the Perils of Teenage Percabeth! What in the name of Artemis? Seven months after the Giant War, the half-bloods we know and love are going through something.. Unexpected. They're expecting! Follow our favourite(or maybe not so favourite) demigods as they face an all new challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Re-do of Perils of Teenage Percabeth, new and hopefully, improved! Tell me what you think. Chappies will get longer I think. This is just the beginning!**

**Disc. I DO NOT OWN PJO NOR DO I THINK THAT I DO *COUGH PEOPLE WHO WANNA SHUT DOWN FANFICTION COUGH***

_Annabeth POV_

" I wish... That I could freeze this moment forever." Percy says, then he sighs. I smile up at him and snuggle closer. Even though he was usually a Seaweed Brain, he often said some pretty intelligent things.

" Yeah, me too." I reply. He fiddles with the bow on my silver-gray bikini a bit.

Ding. Percy's phone beeps as he recieves a text." Mom and Paul wanna go to some party with some friends. She wants to know if she could pick us up tomorrow instead."

I groan. I really love staying with the Jacksons/Blofises but I want Sally to have fun and be happy." That's fine. Tell her to have an awesome time." He grins at me and texts his mother back.

" Ok, well, I guess we should tell Chiron that we're staying until tomorrow." Percy gets up and pulls me to my feet. He gives me an involuntary piggy back ride back to the common area of Camp.

" Hello children."

" Hi Chiron. Mrs. Blo-Mrs. Jacks-Percy's mom wants to go out tonight so we're staying until tomorrow."

" Alright Annabeth and Percy. Please tell your mother to have a good time. I must go back to the campers."

" Thanks Chiron." We've had an overwhelming amount of new campers, thanks to Percy. They're all pretty well trained, sadly, from battling Gaea about seven months ago.

I shudder, remembering Tartaurus, the horrifying time in there. Percy leans down and gives me quick kiss. I grab his hand and he squeezes it. I think of how he's always there for me.

No matter what.


	2. FLUFF! Also, read AN!

_**AN- Oh gods, I am finally updating! I might not update for long periods of time for a lot of reasons. Please expect that. Ill try to update regularly in late October.**_

_**My birthday is on Friday! I turn 14. Wish me a happy b-day(or don't. I won't hate you... I promise.) **_

_**Anywho, enjoy!**_

_**Disc. I'm not Rick R.**_

_" Katie!" I turn and see Travis running towards me._

_" Hey Travis. What's wrong?" He grins mischievously. I narrow my eyes, if he's pranked my cabin again, lets just say I know how to use a dagger."What did you do, Stoll?!"_

_"Nothing! Jeesh.. I just asked Chiron if we could leave for a little while. Take a Vacation." I gasp. That would be legendary!"And, he said...drumroll please, YES!"_

_I have to resist the urge to start jumping around."Ah! Really? Swear on the River Styx." Rolling his eyes, Travis says,"Yes Kati-Katty. I swear on the Styx. But-" I cut him off by tackling him with a hug. I can't believe Chiron's finally letting us leave! The Camp's been crowded and he's been overprotective."That's great!" I squeal then slap my hand over my mouth. Squealing is for the Aphrodite girls._

_Travis smirks."I know, I'm great. No need to brag about it!" I snort and slap him upside the head." That's what you think. Is anyone else coming along?" Travis grins as I say that and wiggles his eyebrows._

_"Why? You want some alone time with moi? I can arrange that." My cheeks turn rosy and I whirl around and stalk off. As I'm marching up the path, Nico comes hurtling around the corner and slams into me." Oomph!" I drop my basket of strawberries._

_" Sorry Katie! BYE!" He races off. Travis appears beside me and helps me to my feet." Ookaay..." He tilts his head and makes a cute confused face right before Thalia plows into him._

_"'Scuse me ConnorTravis, NICO!" She chases off, leaving people staring, eyes wide._

_I sigh. Just another day at Camp Half-Blood._

* * *

Reyna POV

"So then, I took their picture, and here it is!" Leo waves his phone in my face. I sigh. Sometimes Leo never failed to exasperate me."Leo. I can't see it unless you hold still."

"Oh, sorry!" He hands me the phone and begins to fidget. I look at the picture. It's one of Thalia, Nico, Percy and Annabeth. The boys were covered in glitter and wearing pink dresses. Thalia was wearing an extreme amount of jewelry and Annabeth wore an exquisite grey ball gown. They were all yelling and Piper, Jason and the Stolls were laughing in the background. I shake my head. They're all such goofs when they get together.

" Oh! This reminds me, when are they coming to visit?" Leo shrugs and takes his phone. I turn back to my work and its silent for awhile. Then, Leo says,"I don't know, they said in a week... HEY! We could Iris Message them! Do you have a hose?" I resist the urge to facepalm. He just used that hose yesterday.

"No Leo, we don't have a hose." I deadpan. Leo wrinkles his nose and frowns."Really? That's stup-hey, I used that hose yesterday!" I suppress a sigh as Leo runs of to collect the hose.

Sometimes I wondered how Leo ever became my boyfriend.

AN: Sorry about the italics. They wouldn't go away! Anyway some Tratie and Leyna fluff... I'll update when I can. I hope y'all like it!

Guten Abend, Raini


End file.
